


I Won’t Bite (Unless That’s What You Like)

by kkslover9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Pretend Plot, Vampire Bites, cressiweek2k17, something akin to prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: "Leo licks his lips. He wants it so badly, to sink his fangs into Cristiano’s neck and drink from him and Cristiano knows it."





	I Won’t Bite (Unless That’s What You Like)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cressi Week 2k17 day 3: Other Worlds.
> 
> What the fuck have I done, you ask? In all honesty, I couldn't even tell you.

Leo is assistant manager at the Valdebebas Vampire Blood Bank in Madrid. They collect donations and provide blood to vampires that are allergic to the synthetic stuff. Leo likes his job enough. He was a nurse before he was turned and he misses it, is sometimes still angry that hospitals still don’t trust vampires around their patients in a nursing capacity but mostly these days he’s content.

The first time Cristiano Ronaldo comes into give blood Leo is surprised. His boss, Andrés calls him the night before to tell him that he’ll be taking the superstar’s blood the next night. Leo hangs up from the phone call feeling like he’s in a bit of a dream. He’s a staunch FC Barcelona fan but even he can admit that Cristiano Ronaldo is the best footballer of his time. He wonders why someone like that wants to give blood in the first place. Footballers, like most humans, haven’t exactly been supportive to vampire communities. It’s then he remembers Real Madrid’s former left-back Marcelo and the car accident that forced him to undergo a medically induced vampire conversion. Leo hasn’t heard anything about Marcelo being allergic to synth blood though. Maybe Cristiano was just being charitable.

Luis is working with him that night. It’s probably a bad idea to have a vampire that dislikes humans working the same night a human celebrity is set to give blood but it’s Luis’ night to work and they couldn’t find anyone willing to exchange at such short notice, even for Cristiano Ronaldo. 

Leo stands looking through the small window in the front door. The walls are solid, not glass, to give the humans and vampires that come here privacy so the only way to see outside in the window in the door. The press as well as protesters are gathering outside before Ronaldo is set to arrive. Leo suddenly understands why they’ve hired security for the night. Apparently this will be an event. He looks back at Luis who is scrolling through something on his phone. Leo watches as his nose twitches and he frowns. 

“Did they have to announce it to the whole world?” Luis slams his phone down on the desk. 

Leo shrugs. Ronaldo is brave he thinks for showing such open support to vampires. He’ll probably lose the sponsors that are anti-vamps. The kind of companies who give money to organizations that want to outlaw the vampire bite, consensual, medical and not. The protesters outside probably belong to groups like that as well. Things have been getting better for vampires, though he knows that Luis won’t agree with that sentiment, and they just want to turn back the clock.

A sleek black Audi pulls up and Cristiano Ronaldo gets out the back seat. Behind him is Marcelo. Leo hadn’t been informed that both of them would be coming. The cameras start flashing and microphones are pushed into their faces. A body guard keeps the way clear for them. Leo scrambles to open the door, allowing them to slip into quiet safety, knowing that the same thing will be repeated once they leave. 

“Welcome to the Valdebebas Vampire Blood Bank,” Leo says when he’s locked the door and turned towards the two celebrities in the middle of the room.

Leo can smell the blood surging through Ronaldo and his bodyguard and he can tell from the wrinkles in Luis’ face that he can as well. 

Cristiano smiles first at Marcelo and then at Leo. “Nice to meet you. I’m here to give blood,” he says like everyone in the room doesn’t know that already.

Cristiano’s presence is strong and Leo forgets what to do for a second. “Um. I think we faxed you some paperwork?” Or at least so Andrés had told him so on the phone. Normally a donor had to fill out the paperwork in the building but being famous had its privileges. 

Cristiano nods and offers Leo a folder that he has stashed under his arm with a smile. He looks happy to be there, Leo’s got to admit. Leo takes the folder and looks over the papers to see if they’ve been filled out properly. He can’t see any problems.

“Thanks. This is great. Let’s go into the back to get you started.”

Marcelo and the bodyguard both start to move.

“I’m sorry, but we can only have donors in the backroom for confidentiality reasons.”

They stop but they both look uncertain until Cristiano tells them that he’ll be all right. 

Leo leads him into the back. It’s a room with several stations for taking blood from donors. It’s empty because it’s the middle of the night and they usually only take donations from humans in the daytime. 

Leo gestures to a chair for Cristiano to sit. It’s got a bit of a slope in the back so that he can lean back. Cristiano sits as instructed.

“Hi, Mr. Dos Santos. I’m Leo and I’ll be taking your blood today.”

Cristiano grins like he’s heard something amusing. “You can call me Cris.”

He doesn’t have a heartbeat to speed up but he can feel his own nervousness. “Cris then.”

“Nice to meet you, Leo.”

“I have to ask you some questions, all right? All answers are confidential so just answer them honestly.”

At Cristiano’s nod, Leo begins to ask him a few questions like where he’s travelled to in the last year and others about his health history. Vampires don’t get blood borne illnesses but it’s still protocol left over from copying blood donation procedure from human-focused blood banks. Everything checks out. So he moves on, taking Cristiano’s temperature, pulse and blood pressure. Leo can feel Cristiano’s blood rushing through his veins when he touches him. It’s a rush but Leo can push it down and ignore it because the contact is so slight. There’s no problem with Cristiano’s vitals so they head into the drawing of the blood.

He gets the needle and bag and other necessities that he’s gathered earlier and rolls them over on a tray.

“I’ve given blood for humans plenty of times but never for vampires.”

“That’s good then,” Leo says, “It’s the same thing so there’s nothing for you to worry about. Still takes about ten minutes and leaves you feeling woozy.” He gives Cristiano a small smile that is returned ten-fold. “Now I want you to make a fist.”

Cristiano follows the instruction and Leo begins to feel around the inside of his elbow for a good vein. When he finds one, he cleans the area he needs on Cristiano’s arm and inserts the needle neatly then connects it to the bag. The blood starts flowing easily.

“You’re a vampire, right?” 

Leo turns to look at Cristiano from the cupboard he’s digging through. Leo would have thought it was obvious. Who else would work the overnight shift in a vampire blood bank? He opens his mouth so that Cristiano can properly see fangs. 

“Cool. Cool.” 

Leo takes out a miniature packet of biscuits and a bottle of water from the cupboard for when Cristiano is done.

“I’ve heard that giving blood is safer than letting someone drink from you. Is that true?”

“It is,” Leo says. He wonders if Cristiano has offered his blood to Marcelo. If that’s why he’s asking. “I mean, it’s not like it’s automatically a death sentence but you always hear of a few instances of people being turned or even accidental deaths, though that’s usually an inexperienced vampire getting too into the bite and going too far.”

Cristiano is silent for a minute. He looks like he’s thinking hard about something.

“Have you ever bitten anyone?”

Leo’s not sure why he asks. He pushes off of the counter where he’s leaning and goes over to check how the bag of blood is filling. 

“Yeah,” he says simply. He doesn’t have any reason to lie after all.

Leo thinks he’s going to have an immediate follow up question but instead there’s a moment of silence before Cristiano speaks again.

“You can feel the blood flowing in my veins when you touch me, right?”

He should know something like that from being friends with a vampire but Leo nods. 

“Do you hate it?”

If this is making conversation for Cristiano, it’s definitely weird to Leo. He’s never had a human ask him that one before. 

“No and I don’t know many vampires who actually hate it,” he says. “If they say they do it’s probably just because they’re scared or disgusted by how it makes them feel.”

Cristiano tilts his head to the side questioningly.

“It’s a bit like drugs. It gives you a rush.”

Cristiano’s eyes go wide for a moment and his mouth forms an O like he’s just realised something important.

“So you like it then?”

If Leo had the blood, he would probably be blushing right now, but thankfully he can retain some semblance of dignity in this situation. Cristiano apparently isn’t aware that touching a human is one of the closest things to sexual pleasure that vampires can experience. 

“I guess.”

Cristiano goes silent again and thankfully stays that way until the bag is full. 

“All done,” Leo says, taking out the needle and replacing it with some cotton and a bandage. “Now you should probably say sitting for a while and eat and drink a little.” Leo hands him the snack and water.

Cristiano opens the packet of biscuits and begins to eat obediently. His face is serious and he looks like he’s thinking about something the entire time. Leo gives Cristiano ten minutes before he tells him he can go.

They come out to find Luis and Marcelo having a conversation. The two look up when they hear the door open.

“Cris, how was it?” Marcelo asks.

Cristiano grins and nods and then turns to Leo. “Thanks by the way. That was a really good experience.”

Cristiano puts out his hand for Leo to shake and then thinks better of it and pulls back. “Sorry.”

Leo offers a hand to Cristiano. Cristiano looks surprised, like he didn’t expect Leo to be interested in the contact. But he takes it and they shake hand briefly. Leo can feel Luis and Marcelo’s eyes on him. 

 

The second time Cristiano Ronaldo gives blood is at night as well. Leo’s heard that he did indeed lose sponsors. Apparently Herbalife wasn’t into the whole pro-vampire thing. It’s not the big production that the previous time was and he’s alone. It’s Leo and Luis again. He’s got a sneaking suspicion that Luis actually wants to be there just so he can pointedly ignore Cristiano. It sounds petty but he can believe it.

“Nice to see you again, Leo,” Cristiano says. 

He doesn’t try to shake Leo’s hand or anything and Leo is a bit disappointed which surprises him. He hadn’t realised that he would want Cristiano to touch him again. 

Leo musters a smile. “You too, Cris.”

There’s no change in Cristiano’s information so all he has to do is put it into the computer that he’s visited before they can get started. Cristiano makes small talk at first. 

“How long have you worked here?”

“Two years now,” Leo says. He gets to hold Cristiano’s arm as he inserts the needle but it’s not the same as when he’s the one that’s being touched. It feels like he’s sneaking pleasure from him non-consensually instead. So he pushes down the feeling and doesn’t let his hand linger on Cristiano’s arm. 

“I don’t know if it’s rude to ask but how long have you been a vampire?”

It’s not rude exactly. A bit much to ask someone you didn’t know but most vampires were fine with answering that question.

“Ten years now.”

“That’s a long time,” Cristiano says.

Leo shakes his head. “Not really. I know a lot of older vampires. Ones who were changed before it even started being used in medicine.”

“That was around ten years ago as well, right?”

Leo breathes in deeply. Cristiano is correct. It only became approved to do medically necessary conversion around that time.

Cristiano opens his mouth to say something then closes it again. Leo knows what he wants to ask. He wants to know whether Leo was one of those first experimental in-hospital transformations. It was ground-breaking at the time, being able to cheat death, even if it resulted in being a despised creature. 

“I wasn’t turned in the hospital,” Leo says. He doesn’t know why he’s telling Cristiano about this but he feels a compulsion to do so. Like he wants Cristiano to understand him. As if that will get Cristiano to touch him somehow. “A friend I really trusted asked if he could bite me and I said yes. It was just supposed to be a short bite. Nothing that would turn most people. But he just didn’t stop.”

The telling of that story always seems to leave Leo feeling numb because he always feels slightly responsible though he knows that it’s not true. Cristiano looks at him with sympathy and Leo kind of hates it. The bag attached to the needle in Cristiano’s arm is full now. Leo takes out the needle and sticks a label to the bag with Cristiano’s blood type and the date of donation. He gives Cristiano his snack and water then he leans against the counter silently looking at Cristiano as he drinks. 

Leo wonders what it would feel like to have Cristiano kiss him, to feel the blood flow throughout his entire body as they press against each other. He swallows and looks away.

 

It’s been nine years since Leo’s first and last visit to a Kissing Booth. He had been curious then about these establishments that allow vampires to pay for human contact. He had merely held hands with a man named Hernando. That had been enough of a rush for him. He had been afraid of losing control. Most of the Booths only allow hand-holding and kissing but Leo has heard of seedier places where a vampire can experience forbidden encounters that may or may not include biting. A lot humans still decry the Booths, talking about exploitation of the humans that work there but Leo feels that it’s just anti-vamp feelings showing themselves by believing that no human could ever not be disgusted by having contact with vampires.

His second visit to a Kissing Booth is impulsive. There’s a rather well known one in his neighbourhood that he passes on his way to and from work every day called The Midnight Smooch. Leo usually goes by and thinks about what a terrible name it is but tonight, after taking Cristiano’s blood and being surprised by how badly he wanted to kiss him, he makes a detour inside.

The inside reminds Leo of a doctor’s office, all stark white walls. There’s no need to dress it up. Everyone knows what they’re there for and it’s not to admire the décor. There’s a window in the wall with a doorbell next to it when he enters. When he rings the bell, the window slides open to reveal a receptionist. Behind her are two other people answer phones. 

“Do you have an appointment, sir?” 

Leo shakes his head.

She types something into the computer before her and studies the screen.

“Did you want to make an appointment or see one of the on-calls?”

Leo feels out of place but he’s already here and he wants to forget Cristiano’s face. “Someone on call is fine.”

“Any preferences?”

Leo shakes his head because he doesn’t really care whether this person is male or female, blond or brunette.

She types something else into the computer. 

“May I take your name?”

Leo gives it to her. He wonders briefly whether he should have given some kind of alias but he’s not doing anything illegal to warrant it. They require payment up front so Leo pays for his fifteen minutes and is pointed to the waiting room down the hall. 

The waiting room is small but brightly lit with chairs against the four walls for clients to sit and another door on the opposite side of the room to where he enters. When Leo gets there, there are only eight other people sitting in the room. A few of them look up at him but they quickly divert their attentions again. Leo takes a seat near the door he comes in with. There’s a table of magazines next to him. He looks through them. There’s a vampire magazine, The Red Ribbon with a picture of Cristiano smiling on the cover. “Footballers for Vamps,” it says. Leo feels like he’s suddenly being haunted. He still can’t resist picking up the magazine.

It’s about twenty minutes before Leo’s name is called, interrupting his reading of an article about the increase in vampire-human relationships. He puts the magazine back on its table, taking one last glance at Cristiano’s face, and walks to the door at the opposite end of the room to meet the woman who’s called him. She leads him down a narrow hall of doors, all closed until they come to number fifteen.

“Jimena will be with you in a moment,” the woman says and then leaves Leo in the room alone. 

There’s a large beige sofa that takes up most of the small room so Leo takes a stiff seat in it and waits. It doesn’t take long for the door to open again. A petite woman with dyed red hair enters the room. Her make up matches her pink dress and it makes her look soft and pretty. Leo stands up to meet her.

“Hi, Leo. I’m Jimena. It’s good to see you.” She smiles and takes both Leo’s hands in her own. 

Leo shivers with the contact. It’s good and the light pleasure rushes through him. Jimena leads him over to the couch so that they can sit. 

“What do you want to do today? Touching? Kissing?”

Leo’s nervous and starting to regret his decision. He’s never been one to covet pleasure and maybe Cristiano has instilled some frustration in him but he doesn’t think that this will actually help. He stands again, shaking Jimena’s hands off.

“I should go,” he says.

Jimena blinks at him, stunned. “Do you want someone else?”

Leo shakes his head. “I just don’t think this is a good idea anymore.”

She eyes him warily. “You can’t get a refund you know?”

“I know.”

That seems to relax her but she still looks a bit confused. She’s probably never had a client have cold feet before.

“Um the exit’s to the right,” she says.

Leo nods and leaves her sitting on the sofa.

 

The third time Cristinao gives blood, Leo feels embarrassed. He may not know what Leo did the last time but Leo can’t forget. Luis is off today. Instead it’s Marc-André next to him when Cristiano comes in the door. The kid looks a bit star-struck but he does his best at greeting Cristiano while seeming composed. Cristiano gives him an easy smile and nods then he turns to Leo and holds out his hand. Leo stares at it a moment but takes it. He wonders if Cristiano understands the lightness that spreads out in his head. Their hands stay connected for longer that Leo expects. It’s as if Cristiano is doing it on purpose. Leo wishes that were true.

Cristiano places his other hand over Leo’s as well. “How are you?” he says, voice soft.

Cristiano’s gaze has Leo trapped and his hands and making sure that Leo can’t think properly, so that he can barely speak. “Good.”

Leo catches Marc staring at them from the corner of his eyes. Whatever is happening, Leo doesn’t need his co-worker witnessing it. He pulls his hand from Cristiano’s with some difficulty. 

“Can you log Cris in while we get started?” he asks Marc.

Marc nods and then rushes to the computer to do what Leo’s asked.

Leo smiles at Cristiano. He wants to hold his hand again even though he knows he shouldn’t. Instead he leads them into the back room so they can get started. They don’t talk much this time. Both of them seem more interested in stealing glances of the other. Every time he looks at Cristiano, he can swear that Cristiano has only just turned away. There’s a tension in the air that he can almost touch. Did Cristiano want the same thing from Leo that Leo wanted from him?

It seems to take forever for them to be finished and for Cristiano to rest up. Leo wants out before he does something he will probably regret. He goes to open the door for them to go back out to the front room when Cristiano grabs his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

Leo turns around so that Cristiano has to drop his hand. He comes face to face with an intense gaze much like that one Cristiano was giving him earlier as he held his hand. 

“We should go back outside,” Leo says, licking his lips. He watches Cristiano look automatically to his lips. He repeats it, slower and more deliberately. Cristiano’s eyes are on his lips the entire time. _Fuck_. Cristiano looks like he wants to devour him.

Cristiano steps forward and takes Leo’s face in his hands. He can feel how Cristiano’s heartrate has increased, pumping the blood fiercely through his veins. 

“Is it all right if I kiss you?” Cristiano asks.

In some kind of weird punishment to himself, Leo has the presence to say no. “There are cameras,” he says. Look at him, worried about Cristiano’s reputation. He wanted to laugh.

“But if not for that, you would?

Leo nods his head weakly. Cristiano smirks. He knew exactly what he was doing with his touches. He kisses Leo and there are fireworks in Leo’s head. Leo closes his eyes and lets the combined feeling of Cristiano’s lips on his and Cristiano’s hands on his face muddle his thoughts. He has just has the presence of mind to open his mouth to Cristiano when he feels Cristiano’s tongue probing. The tongue is warm in Leo’s cold mouth and he can feel the blood inside it. He feels like he’s running out of breath. 

Cristiano runs his tongue over Leo’s teeth, pressing it lightly into the sharp of one of Leo’s fangs. Leo moans. No one’s ever done that to him before. He never imagined how good that would feel even without drawing blood. Cristiano shifts over to the other fang and Leo is forced to hold onto him tightly, increasing their contact. He can barely handle it all. It’s not fair that Cristiano can do all of this to him. Suddenly Cristiano breaks the kiss and pulls away his hands. Leo stumbles backward. 

“Are you all right?” Cristiano asks.

Leo’s not even sure of the answer to that question. All right would imply that he can think properly but he definitely isn’t doing badly either. He’s just made out with Cristiano Ronaldo after all. Who could be doing badly after that? 

“I . . . don’t know,” he says.

A knock comes at the door interrupting them then the door opens so that Marc can peep his head through.

“Everyone’s going to start showing up soon.”

By everyone, he means the vampires who need their blood. Leo hopes he doesn’t look at shaken as he feels. “We’re done now. Cris was just leaving.”

Cristiano nods to support Leo’s truth. Marc seems content with that and goes back outside, leaving the door open.

“Can I see you again?” Cristiano asks.

“Well, I have no plans to quit any time soon so yeah.”

Cristiano shakes his head. “I don’t mean when I come to give blood.”

Leo goes and closes the door so that their conversation can’t be heard by eavesdroppers. Cristiano is looking at him seriously.

“I can give you my number?” Leo wonders if that’s the suggestion Cristiano is looking for.

Cristiano nods and smiles. He takes his phone out of his pocket and fiddles with it a bit before handing it to Leo who types in his number quickly.

“I’ll call you,” Cristiano says then he’s out the door leaving Leo in the room by himself.

When he finally exits the room, Marc is looking at him like he wants to ask him something as equally inappropriate as his making out with a blood donor during his shift at the blood bank. He keeps his mouth shut to Leo’s relief.

 

Cristiano calls a week later. Leo almost doesn’t answer because it’s a strange number but then he remembers that he hadn’t exchanged numbers with Cristiano, had only given Cristiano his and he’s scrambling to pick it up. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Leo. It’s Cris.” Cristiano’s voice sounds lively.

Leo smiles to himself. Maybe Cristiano was happy to hear him. He scoffs silently. As if. “Hi.”

“So I have tomorrow off and I was wondering if I could see you.”

Tomorrow is Sunday. The only thing that Leo was going to do was watch a Barcelona match on TV but somehow that pales in the prospect of seeing Cristiano.

“Yeah. I can do tomorrow,” Leo says.

“I can pick you up? Can you give me your address?”

As soon as Leo’s answered in the affirmative, Cristiano has to go and he hangs up. 

Leo takes in a deep breath as it sinks in that he’s going to meet Cristiano Ronaldo and it won’t just be to take blood and exchange a few quiet touches. He texts Cristiano his address and smiles when he get back a message saying thank you with a smiley face after it.

 

Cristiano picks Leo up at eight. The sun has already gone down and it’s dark outside. He goes down stairs when Cristiano calls him. Cristiano is driving a silver sports car. He puts down his window and waves at Leo. There aren’t many vampires out yet but Leo is still worried that someone will smell Cristiano and wonder what he’s doing in the middle of a vampire neighbourhood. Leo hurries to the passenger side and climbs into the car.

Cristiano puts back up his window and turns to face Leo. He smiles. “It’s good to see you again.” He puts a hand on Leo’s knee. It’s through clothing so the effect of the touch is muted but it’s still there reminding him of what’s to come.

They drive to Cristiano’s house in his upscale human only neighbourhood. Leo knows that the human only is just for those living there (actually banning vampires from entering certain areas has been illegal for a while) but it makes him nervous.

“Are you ok?” Cristiano asks.

“Uh, yeah. I just haven’t been in a human neighbourhood in a while.”

Cristiano nods and strokes Leo’s knee.

Cristiano’s house is ridiculous. Leo lives just fine in his apartment so he’s never understood by one person needs seven bedrooms. He doesn’t say anything though. Just follows Cristiano inside. 

“Do you want something to drink or eat? I got some synth blood just in case.”

Leo smiles at the gesture. “Thanks. That’d be great.”

Cristiano shows Leo to the living room and then goes to the kitchen to get the blood for him. Leo’s already had some today but it’s not like he can’t some more.

Leo looks around the room. It’s all white: white couch, white carpet, white coffee table. The only thing that’s not white is the TV though Leo thinks that if Cristiano could have found it in white he would have bought it. He takes a seat on the couch and sinks into the comfortable pillows. 

Cristiano returns with the blood in a glass and a bottle of water for himself. Leo takes the glass from him and takes a careful sip so that he doesn’t get a frothy blood moustache. It’s a bit awkward. They both know why Leo’s here and it seems almost as if they’re avoiding it slightly. Leo assumes that Cristiano has never actually been with a vampire before. How much of his interest in Leo was interest in his being a vampire? Knowing wouldn’t really change anything for him. This is just a good old no-strings-attached meeting. Dating a vampire would be career suicide for Cristiano, after all so Leo knows better than to be interested in feelings that don’t have to do with having Cristiano’s body against his.

Leo finishes the synth blood and puts his glass down on the coffee table. He licks his lips just in case there’s any leftover blood on them. He wonders if Cristiano will want him to brush his teeth first. He’s heard that human didn’t really like the taste of blood when they were kissing.

He gets his answer pretty quickly and it’s that Cristiano doesn’t care because he’s kisses Leo, bloody mouth and all. Leo kisses back desperately, opening his mouth for Cristiano’s tongue. His thoughts are instantly incoherent. The only thing he can feel is Cristiano’s blood circulating through the blood vessels in his tongue and lips and the hands that have made their way under Leo’s shirt. Leo can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. He has barely enough control to lift his arms when Cristiano starts to pull his shirt up. Cristiano breaks the kiss to help lift Leo’s shirt over his head and take of his own. Then their lips are pressed together again along with the skin of their bare chests. Leo groans. He can feel Cristiano’s heart beating through his chest, pumping blood to all over his body. Cristiano breaks the kiss once more, pressing his lips instead to Leo’s jaw and neck.

“Leo,” Cristiano murmurs into his neck, “Leo, I want to fuck you.”

Leo nods because that’s he wants as well. 

Cristiano stands and helps pull Leo to his feet. He leads them wordlessly to a bedroom. The sheets are blood red and Leo wonders if that’s on purpose. Leo is instructed to go lay on the bed while Cristiano goes over to a chest of drawers. He takes out what looks like a bottle of lube and comes back over to the bed.

They lose the rest of their clothing to the floor. Cristiano covers Leo’s body with his. Leo can feel the blood everywhere now: his legs, his arms, his stomach. He’s immediately trembling in pleasure under Cristiano but then Cristiano kisses him and he loses all sense entirely. Cristiano is so hot everywhere. He’s vaguely aware of Cristiano’s cock against his thigh as it rubs against him filling with the same blood that’s driving him wild.

Cristiano raises up off of Leo after a while. Leo’s senses come back to him slowly as Cristiano settles between his legs. He’s still trembling from the lingering feeling of it all. Cristiano inserts two fingers into him. Leo let’s his head loll to the side. It gives him a chance to recuperate as Cristiano’s fingers stretch him open. Cristiano adds another finger, moving them inside Leo. When he finds that Leo is ready, he pushes Leo’s knees higher, pressing his cock to Leo’s entrance. 

Leo starts breathing heavily in anticipation before Cristiano even enters him, and when he does, Leo swears it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt, the flow of blood directly inside him. Cristiano pushes Leo’s legs up even higher, leaning over so that he can kiss him. Leo wraps his arms and legs around Cristiano, craving the contact. He’s going to go mad from it, he thinks. He’s quivering again with the intensity of the connection between them, can’t stop moaning into Cristiano’s lips. A part of Leo wants to sink his fangs into him, feast on that delicious fresh blood. Cristiano’s skin is on fire where he comes into contact with it. He feels like he’s lying under the sun. 

Leo loses his ability to gauge time. All he has left is the desire he feels that has him clinging to Cristiano tightly. Cristiano fucks him slowly for what seems like an eternity. It seems too short and too long at the same time. He doesn’t want it to stop but he can’t handle the overstimulation. He knows that humans see a vampire’s lack of blood and the inability to become physical aroused as a misfortune, but he’d never experienced anything like this before he was turned. It feels like he’s going to die of pleasure.

Cristiano comes in a final thrust that sees him deep inside of Leo. He presses their foreheads together and moans. There’s a pulsing in Leo’s head when Cristiano pulls out of him. Leo unwraps himself from around Cristiano. He expects Cristiano to move off of him now but he stays, body still covering his.

“Leo, you can bite me,” Cristiano says, pressing his lips to Leo’s neck.

Leo blinks at that. He can barely feel anything other than Cristiano’s coursing blood but he hears the words in the back of his mind. 

He focuses as best he can. “It’ll leave marks.”

Cristiano chuckles. “Thanks for worrying about me. But I can handle it.”

Leo doesn't think he understands what being seen with a vampire bite could do to him. Sure being pro-vampire are a bit in vogue at the moment and supposedly vampire-human relationships are on the rise, but there was still so much backlash toward them.

“I’m being serious,” Cristiano says. “I want you to bite me.”

Leo licks his lips. He wants it so badly, to sink his fangs into Cristiano’s neck and drink from him and Cristiano knows it. Cristiano presents his neck to Leo. Leo shudders to see the smooth inviting skin before him. Cristiano wants him to do it, he tells himself. His fangs sink easily into the neck before him. Cristiano groans in response and grips onto him tightly. Leo hasn’t drank fresh blood in so long. The feeling is heady. He laps at the wound in Cristiano’s neck. The blood tastes just as good as it feels when it’s coursing through Cristiano’s body.

It lasts a few minutes. He knows Cristiano can take more but he doesn’t want to take the chance, doesn’t need to because he’s already feed today so he pulls away.

Cristiano sighs, head hanging down into the crook of Leo’s neck. “How did I taste?”

Leo licks his lips clean. “Really good,” he says shakily. 

Cristiano kisses him and then rolls off of him so that they’re no longer touching. Leo is exhausted but so satisfied as his wits come back to him. He lies on his back breathing heavily. He can feel Cristiano looking at him and turns his head so that he can see him. Cristiano gives him a smile. Leo returns it tiredly. 

“How are you feeling?”

Leo groans softly. It’s another time when he’s not sure if he’s actually all right but has never actually been better. “Recovering.”

Cristiano grins. He seems pleased with himself for wearing Leo out. Leo’s eyes can’t help but drift to his neck where there are two distinct pricks from Leo’s fangs. There’s some dried blood there from the delay in clotting. There would be a bruise the next day for everyone to see. He knows that Cristiano said he could handle it, but he’s not so sure. 

Cristiano’s hand goes up to the mark that Leo is looking at. “Don’t look so worried,” he says.

“I should have bitten you in a more inconspicuous place,” Leo says, suddenly regretting that he hadn’t put Cristiano’s wrist to his mouth instead. At least that could be easily hidden.

Cristiano shakes his head. “That wouldn’t have been nearly at hot.” He winks at Leo. “But if you insist, maybe next time you can try somewhere else.”

Leo ‘s worry takes a back seat as he’s forced to take a breath because he can swear Cristiano said “next time” like this wouldn’t be a one-off. “You want to see me again?”

“Of course,” Cristiano says, “If you want me again.” He suddenly seems unsure as if Leo’s question caused him to doubt.

Leo nods because how could anyone resist him, especially after what has just transpired. Cristiano seems to relax and smiles at Leo once more. Next time, Leo repeats in his head. There would be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I'm not actually getting better at titles (even cheesy ones). This one comes from "Hands on Me" by Amuro Namie.


End file.
